2002 in literature
The year 2002 in literature involved some significant literary events and new works. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2002_in_literature# hide *1 Events *2 New prose fiction *3 New drama *4 Poetry *5 Non-fiction *6 Deaths *7 Awards **7.1 Australia **7.2 Canada **7.3 France **7.4 United Kingdom **7.5 United States **7.6 Other *8 References Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2002_in_literature&action=edit&section=1 edit *March 16 - Authorities in Saudi Arabia arrest and jail poet Abdul Mohsen Musalam and dismiss a newspaper editor following the publication of Musalam's poem The Corrupt on Earth that criticizes the state's Islamic judiciary. In it, the poet accuses some judges of being corrupt and issuing unfair rulings for their own personal benefit. *March 31 - American Writers: A Journey Through History resumes its run on C-SPAN, having been interrupted by the 9/11 attacks and their aftermath.[1] *November - Raymond Benson releases his final James Bond novel, a novelization of the film Die Another Day, bringing to a close an uninterrupted series of novels based upon Ian Fleming's character that started in 1981. New prose fiction *The Kite Runner Khaled Hosseini New dramahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2002_in_literature&action=edit&section=3 edit *Caryl Churchill - A Number *Nilo Cruz - Anna in the Tropics *Peter Verhelst - Blush Poetry *Neil Astley (ed.) - Staying Alive: real poems for unreal times (anthology) *Jim Dodge - Rain on the River *Linton Kwesi Johnson - Mi Revalueshanary Fren *Grazyna Miller - Alibi of a butterfly Non-fictionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2002_in_literature&action=edit&section=5 edit *Peter Ackroyd - Albion: The Origins of the English Imagination *Bija Bennett - Emotional Yoga *Stuart Christie - Granny Made me an Anarchist *Gerina Dunwich - A Witch's Guide to Ghosts and the Supernatural *Tye R. Farrell and Jeffrey Morrow - University of Psychogenic Fugue *Pim Fortuyn - De puinhopen van acht jaar Paars *Michael J. Fox - Lucky Man: A Memoir *Stephen J. Gould - I Have Landed *Peter Jennings - In Search of America *Judith Levine - Harmful to Minors *Gabriel García Márquez - Vivir para contarla (autobiography) *Jeremy Paxman - The Political Animal *Neil Peart - Ghost Rider *Rachel Simon - Riding the Bus with My Sister *David Southwell - Dirty Cash *James B. Stewart - Heart of a Soldier *Paul Theroux - Dark Star Safari *Rick Warren - The Purpose Driven Life *Alison Watt - The Last Island[2] *Edited by John Brockman - The Next Fifty Years: Science in the First Half of the Twenty-First Century Deathshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2002_in_literature&action=edit&section=6 edit *January 12 - Lady Violet Powell, literary critic, 89 *January 28 - Astrid Lindgren, children's author, 94 *February 8 - Joachim Hoffmann, 71 *February 21 - A. L. Barker, novelist, 83 *February 27 - Spike Milligan, comedian, screenwriter and poet, 83 *March 21 - Thomas Flanagan, novelist, 78 *April 6 - Martin Sperr, German dramatist, 57 *May 6 - Pim Fortuyn, Dutch political columnist and writer, 54 *May 17 - Dave Berg, cartoonist for Mad Magazine, 81 *May 20 - Stephen J. Gould, paleontologist, evolutionary biologist and writer *June 2 - Flora Lewis, journalist, 84 *June 13 - R. W. B. Lewis, critic, 84 *June 20 **Timothy Findley, Canadian author, 71 **Kenneth Kantzer, theologian, 84 *July 23 - Chaim Potok, novelist, 73 *August 25 - Dorothy Hewett, Australian poet and playwright, 79 *September 20 - Joan Littlewood, English theatrical director, 87 *October 13 - Stephen E. Ambrose, controversial American historian and biographer, 66 *October 21 - Harbhajan Singh (poet), poet and critic, 82 *October 28 - Sugathapala de Silva, Sri Lankan dramatis, novelist and translator, 80 *November 8 - Jon Elia, poet and philosopher, 64 *November 19 - Max Reinhardt, publisher, 86 Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2002_in_literature&action=edit&section=7 edit *Nobel Prize for Literature: Imre Kertész *Camões Prize: Maria Velho da Costa Australiahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2002_in_literature&action=edit&section=8 edit *The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Danielle Wood, The Alphabet of Light and Dark *C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Robert Gray, Afterimages *Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Alan Wearne, The Lovemakers *Mary Gilmore Prize: Geraldine McKenzie, Duty *Miles Franklin Award: Tim Winton, Dirt Music Canadahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2002_in_literature&action=edit&section=9 edit *Giller Prize: Austin Clarke, The Polished Hoe *See 2002 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. *Griffin Poetry Prize: Christian Bök, Eunoia and Alice Notley, Disobedience *Edna Staebler Award for Creative Non-Fiction: Tom Allen, Rolling Home[3] Francehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2002_in_literature&action=edit&section=10 edit *Prix Décembre: Pierre Michon, Abbés and Corps du Roi *Prix Femina: Chantal Thomas, Les adieux à la reine *Prix Femina (non-fiction): Michael Barry, Massoud *Prix Goncourt: Pascal Quignard, Les Ombres errantes *Prix Médicis French: Daniel Desmarquet, Kafka et les jeunes filles *Prix Médicis Non-Fiction: Anne F. Garréta, Pas un jour *Prix Médicis International: Philip Roth, The Human Stain United Kingdomhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2002_in_literature&action=edit&section=11 edit *Booker Prize: Yann Martel, Life of Pi *Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Sharon Creech, Ruby Holler *James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Jonathan Franzen, The Corrections *James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Jenny Uglow, The Lunar Men: The Friends Who Made the Future 1730-1810 *Cholmondeley Award: Moniza Alvi, David Constantine, Liz Lochhead, Brian Patten *Eric Gregory Award: Caroline Bird, Christopher James, Jacob Polley, Luke Heeley, Judith Lal, David Leonard Briggs, Eleanor Rees, Kathryn Simmonds *Samuel Johnson Prize: Margaret MacMillan, Peacemakers: The Paris Peace Conference of 1919 and Its Attempt to End War *Whitbread Best Book Award: Philip Pullman, The Amber Spyglass *Orange Prize for Fiction: Ann Patchett, Bel Canto *Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Peter Porter United Stateshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2002_in_literature&action=edit&section=12 edit *Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Shao Wei, Pulling a Dragon's Teeth *Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry: Grace Schulman *Arthur Rense Prize for poetry: B.H. Fairchild *Bernard F. Connors Prize for Poetry: Timothy Donnelly, “His Long Imprison'd Thought” *Bobbitt National Prize for Poetry: Alice Fulton, Felt *Brittingham Prize in Poetry: Anna George Meek, Acts of Contortion *Compton Crook Award: Wen Spencer, Alien Taste *Frost Medal: Galway Kinnell *Hugo Award: Neil Gaiman, American Gods *Newbery Medal for children's literature: Linda Sue Park, A Single Shard *Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Suzan-Lori Parks, Topdog/Underdog *Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Richard Russo, Empire Falls *Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Carl Dennis, Practical Gods *Wallace Stevens Award: Ruth Stone Otherhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2002_in_literature&action=edit&section=13 edit *Finlandia Prize: Kari Hotakainen Trench Street *IMPAC Award: Michel Houellebecq, Les Particules Élémentaires *Macmillan Writers' Prize for Africa Adult Fiction: Yvonne Vera, Stone Virgins *Premio Nadal: Ángela Vallvey, Los estados carenciales Category:2002 books Category:2002 Category:Years in literature